Unwanted
by gaeul0508
Summary: Yi Jung and Ga Eul have been married for 18 months. What will happen? (Inspired by one of my favorite books)
1. Chapter 1: The D Word

Background: This is an Alternate Universe. Ga Eul is a teacher who is deeply in love with Yi Jung. She met Yi Jung during her father's company party. She was introduced by the president of the company. It was love at first sight for her. Yi Jung was attracted by her beauty and instantly flirted her. Unknown to her, he is a womanizer.

Ga Eul fell back onto the bed after a long day from work. Yi Jung was in the other side of the bed, his back facing Ga Eul. She wanted to talk to her husband about her feelings towards their marriage life. Though, she knew he was fake sleeping to ignore his wife. She gave up and faced the other side of the bed to sleep. Then, Yi Jung said "Give me a son, Ga eul." Every night before going to sleep, he would say that to Ga Eul. They have been married for 18 months now. She knew that he will never love as much as she loves him. It hurt her so much to see that her husband will never love her. She could no longer contain the words that she wanted to tell him. " I want a divorce Yi Jung."

Upon hearing his wife said those words, he tensed. He turned to meet his wife eyes. "But I thought you will always love me, Ga Eul," he said while looking straight to her. "I don't anymore Yi Jung," she answered. "You said your love for me is forever, Ga Eul?" "Not anymore, Yi Jung. What I felt for you has gone. I can't love you anymore." "Ga Eul, you're just tired from work. Go to sleep." he ordered.

Ga Eul turned her back to him and tears fell down. She could not stop from crying. Yi Jung heard her sobbed but he ignored it.

The next day, Ga Eul woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous. She looked on the other side bed and saw that it was empty just how she feels at that moment. She showered and dressed. It was saturday and she doesn't have work. She wanted to go to a place where she can relax and clear her mind off. She went to the kitchen to have breakfast. She saw Yi Jung seated and reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. She sat opposite her husband and he didn't even look at his wife. "Ga Eul, you'll never get your divorce unless you give me what I want from you. You wanted this marriage and begged for it. I cannot give you the divorce that you want right now. You will regret it." Yi Jung continued, " Just eat your breakfast and don't ever mention the divorce again."

Ga Eul knew what her husband wants from her. A son. She will never give him what he wants. She believed that the son he wants will never be loved by his father. She does not what her son to experience an unloving father. Suddenly, she doesn't feel hungry anymore. "You have to eat. You're getting thinner," Yi Jung said. She answered, "I'm not hungry. I'm not in the mood to eat." She stood up and stumbled. He caught her. "Are you sick?" She said, "I'm not. Maybe, I stood fast." She ignored the look from her husband.

It was saturday. She doesn't have work. She wanted to go to a place where she can relax and clear her mind off. She put on her jacket and got her bag and car keys. As soon as she reached the door, she heard her husband, " Where are you going? What are you doing? " She just went to her car and didn't answer him. She drove outside and she knew he was very angry from what she did. Her phone did not stop from ringing. She turned it off. She felt good because she wants to feel free. She doesn't know where to go. She reached the city and saw the mall. Once she entered the mall, she went to the nail salon and had her hand and foot spa. She had her hair done. She went to the movie house to watch every movie shown there. She stayed there until the last show. She was happy that she was able to spend the day all by herself.

AN What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Free and Consequence

After spending the whole day at the mall, Ga Eul felt it was one of the best days in her life. She was happy that she was able to spend the day without thinking her husband and work. She was free to choose whatever she wants to do. She never felt this for a long time. As much as she wants to stay, she needs to go to home. She knew there's a consequence of this wonderful day. She drove home thinking what will her husband do to her.

Ga Eul entered the house. Yi Jung was waiting at the couch. "Where have you been? I tried calling you. But I looked like you turned off your phone. What did you do? Ga Eul, I'm warning you if you that again" he said angrily. "Warn away! I don't care! If you want to stay married, show me some respect," she answered back. "I have no respect for you, you cannot do anything right Ga Eul." With those words, Ga Eul felt her tears. She turned her back and walked away from him. She went to one of the rooms in the mansion and decided to stay there. She did not want to be his husband. She showered and fell asleep.

"Ga Eul, open the door! Open the door! Open the door!" Yi Jung knocked the door of Ga Eul's room and shouted. She heard him and opened the door. "What do you want?" she said. "What are doing here? You are wife! You will stay in our room. A wife will be with her husband. Go to our room now." Ga Eul did not answer him and just stared at him. Yi Jung carried her to there room and laid her down to the bed. "I will not have sex with you, Yi Jung!" "You will deny me my rights as a husband."


End file.
